Motorcycles represent an increasing sector of the motor vehicle industry. Their cheap maintenance and fuel costs and avid customer loyalty make such vehicles an ever popular presence on the market. However, the use of such vehicles is not suited for all situations. In some cases motorcycles must be transported from one (1) location to the next without the actual running of the motorcycle. Such transactions often occur between the point of manufacture and the point of sale, during resale of the vehicle when a buyer must travel in order to purchase the motorcycle, and the like.
Various attempts have been made to provide apparatuses which aid in the lifting or transport of motorcycles and the like. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,517, issued in the name of Brajkovich, describes a motorcycle carrier and chock adapted for securing and transporting a motorcycle via a truck, trailer or similar existing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,461, issued in the name of Lichtenberg, describes a motorcycle dolly adapted for the local transport of a motorcycle via a rolling apparatus, thus allowing a user to move the motorcycle easily and without need to run the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,310, issued in the name of Chamoun, describes a motorcycle lift. The Chamoun apparatus comprises a platform and a mechanism adapted for easily and securely lifting a motorcycle positioned on the platform.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a motorcycle lift exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 378,155 and D 495,107. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide protection or storage capabilities. Also, many such apparatuses are suitable only to particular situations. In addition, many such apparatuses are bulky or complicated, making them difficult for a single user to operate. Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus adapted for the transport and manipulation of motorcycles without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.